Sandman
by Pink KoolAid
Summary: Dreams are a funny thing aren't they? Why do we have them? What do they mean? And what does the strange clawed man have to do with it?
1. Introduction Author's Note

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do NOT own Freddy Krueger nor the ideas behind the Nightmare On Elm Street series.

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic on Fanfiction so don't be too evil towards it. I decided to write this in a different way than most so I hope it doesn't bug ya too much. Updates might be few and far in between but don't let that discourage you from reading. Thanks! And don't forget to review!


	2. The Dream Man

Aug. 5th 

6:02 am

I saw the man again last night, that's twice now! I've no idea who he is or why he comes into my dreams but it's really starting to make me worry. What if I dream of him once more?

Mum always would say, "The things that will impact your life the most come in threes."

I hope I don't see him again... Perhaps it's my subconscious's doing; have I seen him in a movie? On the cover of a magazine? Or on the streets in passing? Oh, I don't know where... I've yet to see him completely and clearly. 

This time I was standing in a cemetery, the ground was covered in frost and the wind bit my bare shoulders. It felt so very real! The wind was blowing my hair about my face and I struggled to keep it out of my eyes as I looked around. Which I couldn't see much, on account of fog and the full moon. It would shine down brightly and just as I was about to inspect the headstones around me, clouds would cover it and it would be pitch black. It was rather frustrating because this continued until I lost patience and stopped caring. I was on the verge of frustrated tears when I saw a figure appear behind a clump of birch trees. As the figure approached I realized it was 'Him'.

He stopped ten feet from me and cocked his head to the side, his left hand held his chin as he looked me up and down while his claws tapped his leg rhythmically and his left foot tapped in time. Then he stopped and lifted a finger to his lips as he bridged the gap between us. He was now close enough for me to feel his warm putrid breath on my face, neck and chest. He took his clawed hand and ran it along my jaw line-his claws were cold like metal-then he stroked my left shoulder before slicing it open. I know you must think it stupid I just stood there, but I couldn't move, it was like I was frozen in place until the searing pain melted me. I yelped in pain, clutching my wound I backed away. The strange man laughed-hollow and menacing- when I fell, tripping over a tree root. He didn't pursue me as I backed away from him, he just stood watching. Then the ground came out from underneath me and I fell into a freshly dug grave-you know how I hate anything having to do with the dead-then I was woken by my alarm. *shiver* It gives me the cold chills remembering the grave. Everything felt so real, quite unnerving!

I've heard all dreams have an underlying meaning, so what is the meaning of this one? 

Oh! I've yet to describe him to you haven't I? Well there's not much to say, the only things that distinguish him from other men in this world is: his old hat, sweater-by the look of the material- and on his right hand his long claws which he uses to make an earsplitting scratching sound. His face is...bumpy...like chunks of it have been cut out... and his teeth are crooked and pointy. That's all I know.

** !** I've yet to tell you my first dream as well! *sigh* Sometimes it feels like someone has taken a knife to my brain and made an incision taking out certain memories.

Well the first dream was on the 1st, coincidence? To begin with I wasn't dreaming or if I was I don't recall what it was about but I was lying in bed and was awoken by a loud scratching noise. I climbed out of bed and as soon as my feet touched the ground I was standing in a long foggy hall. There was a streak of blood in front of me, of course I followed it. The bloody path led me down a flight of stairs into the basement where the blood diminished at the bottom and the light became a warm hazy red. I was squinting trying to see, when I heard the scratching sound behind me. I had only taken a few steps away from the bottom steps but when I turned around, they were gone and another room was in their place. Directly across from me was a bubbling furnace, I walked in this new room and when I was an arm's length away, the flames died instantly. I cautiously opened the door and fell back, the stench of burnt flesh suffocated me and I began to retch. Once I was able to breath normally again I crawled to my knees and looked inside. I watched in horror as the child within went from charred to rotting. Maggots and flies were grouped together on it's bloated body, what was left of it's insides were spilling out it's brutally torn stomach. I backed away clutching my mouth. I ran into something, that being the strange man's legs. I gasped turning and looking up. His eyes flashed and his mouth turned up in a grin as he reached down and plucked me up by the neck with his clawed hand. I gasped for air and struggled in his tight grip, I truly thought I was going to die but I woke up when my cat Scully began meowing in my ear. I wish I'd stop dreaming about this man. OH Jesus! I'm going to be late, gtg! 

Same day

8:30 pm

After I finished my last entry I went to get ready for school I noticed my arm was aching. I freaked out! I had a cut in the same spot as in my dream! As hard as I tried I couldn't think of any rational way for it to have happened! I didn't go to father-he'd beat me so hard- but hurried to the medicine cabinet where I wrapped it up. Luckily our shirts are button-up with long sleeves so no one noticed the huge wad of gauze. I'm so thankful for school uniforms!

But how did it happen? I'm really afraid to dream. I hope I'm not losing my mind. I think I'll make friends with coffee tonight...

Oh, yes at school I told Tracy about my dream and she laughed, thinking it was a dream about sex! She's so immature. But Cloe didn't make fun of me, she just listened quietly or at least she didn't say anything rude to my face. I wonder, is it possible she's had a dream about him as well? I must ask her...

Father's coming up the stairs, I must go, I'll tell you how my night went tomorrow.


End file.
